Monstruo
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: Podían decir muchas cosas de él, pero aún así Matsuri era incapaz de apartarse de Gaara. Porque él no era el monstruo, sino era el monstruo que habían hecho de él. La aldea, ella misma quizá, había contribuido. Y quería hacerlo desaparecer. Gaara&Matsuri.


**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Bueno, tras terminar mi previo GaaHina y comenzar el nuevo, encontré este GaaMatsu que había empezado pero que desgraciadamente nunca había terminado y decidí hacerlo. Honestamente, no se como habrá resultado, si bien yo le puse mi mejor esfuerzo. Pero, de todas formas, quiero agradecerles -desde ya- a todos aquellos lectores que decidan darle una oportunida a mi humilde historia. Y, para los que en mis previas historias de esta pareja me pidieron que escribiera algo más de ellos, se las dedico. Por lo demás, y si no es mucha molestia, me gustaría que me dieran su opinión. Ya sea crítica, corrección o opinión, todo es bienvenido con el fin de mejorar. Como sea, espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**  
**

* * *

**Monstruo**

**

* * *

**

Abrió los ojos lentamente, solo para encontrarse en la misma habitación insípida de piedra rojiza y paredes rasposas que siempre había habitado. No era grande, no realmente porque él nunca había gozado permanecer allí demasiado tiempo y la utilidad que una recamara podía tener para alguien que no dormía era prácticamente nula, por no decir nula del todo. Aún así, frecuentaba aquel lugar alguna que otra vez. No tenía demasiado, una ventana circular pequeña característica de la arquitectura de Sunagakure, una puerta de madera raída, una cama que hasta recientemente jamás había usado –y que aún permanecía con un uso casi nulo-, un escritorio de la misma madera desgastada sobre el cual no había nada y un espejo que tiempo atrás había roto golpeando su frente contra este. Carecía de personalidad, la habitación, pero algo así no podía tenerlo sin menor cuidado al respecto, aún a pesar de las insistencias de Kankuro sobre las ventajas de ser un Kazekage. Y, por supuesto, no había fotografía alguna en él, y eso estaba bien por Gaara. Tales sentimentalismos resultaban sumamente inútiles.

Observando fijamente el aburrido techo, permaneció extendido sobre su cama. A pesar de la desértica apariencia del lugar y de la sensación de incomodidad que mostraba la fachada, su colchón era acogedor. Suave bajo su cuerpo y confortable. Algo en lo que no había reparado hasta recientemente, desde que el monstruo en su interior le había sido arrebatado. Solo desde entonces había sentido por primera vez la sensación del sueño, la sensación del descanso, del dormir. Era un placer mundano que hasta aquel entonces le había sido denegado. El perder el Shukaku, por otro lado, tenía sus también sus contra. Seguro, ahora podía dormir (aunque rara vez lo hacía y las ojeras negras no desaparecían, eternamente tatuadas en su piel); pero algo simple como la manipulación de la arena que siempre había actuado como si tuviera vida propia se había vuelto una tarea que requería concentración, mínima, pero concentración al fin. Sus ataques, antes sumamente efectivos y letales, manifestaban un debilitamiento y había debido entrenar arduamente para recuperar el nivel que una vez había tenido, y aún lo hacía, cada mañana. Sin embargo, poco a poco, había incluso mejorado su defensa absoluta. Ahora, tanto ofensiva como defensivamente era superior. Y su velocidad de desplazamiento también lo era.

Cada mañana –de aquellas en las que dormía- despertaba sintiendo que no habría una noche más de descanso, que el insomnio que lo llevaba al borde de la locura y lo mantenía alterado regresaría, pero tal cosa aún no había sucedido. No obstante, las conductas y conceptos previos difícilmente mueren, y Gaara aún despertaba pensando que todo regresaría al ayer. Por esa razón, había intentado –tal y como había hecho de niño- enterrar la punta de un cuchillo en el dorso de su mano para asegurarse. Observando lentamente el filo aproximarse a su piel, a su carne, solo que aquella vez –aquella noche tras regresar a la vida- nada había detenido el avance de la hoja de acero. Se había clavado, sin mayor problema, como si romper a través de la carne humana no fuera nada. Y había sentido el dolor, aunque no por primera vez –por supuesto-, y había recordado las palabras de Yashamaru acerca del dolor. Acerca de cómo las heridas de la carne sanaban rápido, y de hecho esa lo había hecho, pero las otras, las que no se veían y que estaban ocultas en el interior no lo hacían. Aún, a pesar de los años y lo sucedido, no lo habían hecho; pero Gaara no pensaba en ello. De alguna forma, había llegado término con los demonios de su pasado –o lo más similar a ello que existía.

Poniéndose finalmente de pie, caminó hasta la silla próxima al escritorio, en el respaldar de la cual permanecía colgada cuidadosamente su túnica blanca, y se vistió. Luego, como por inercia o instinto, deslizó los pies hasta el espejo roto. Una imagen fragmentada de él fue todo lo que recibió, aún así, no apartó la mirada. Ese era él, ese era el monstruo y el humano, el Jinchuuriki que había sido y el Kazekage. El niño y el hombre. Ese símbolo en su frente gravado en la carne con arena que significaba "amor" era de odio, al menos había sido tallado por odio. Sus ojos no lucían menos siniestros, menos vacíos tampoco, y su cabello rojo lucía tanto a la sangre como siempre lo había hecho. En retrospectiva, no lo entendía. No entendía que esperanza podía haber visto en alguien como él Naruto, no entendía como había hecho para no enloquecer como lo había hecho él y como había hecho para no optar seguir un sangriento camino. Si lo hubiera deseado, Naruto podría haber destruido Konoha. Si él mismo lo hubiera deseado, o hubiera tenido la voluntad de hacerlo, porque el deseo no había estado ausente, hubiera destruido Sunagakure y todas las personas que en ella habitaban. Hubiera sido su ruina, como todos pensaban. Pero no lo había hecho, no por misericordia, porque no había poseído un ápice de tal cosa en aquella época, sino porque aún eso no hubiera sido suficiente. El deseo de arrebatar vidas para existir hubiera continuado allí y por eso se había contentado con robar las vidas de individuos, sintiendo el placer de hacerlo uno a uno. Viendo la vida desvanecerse de sus ojos mientras la aldea se cerraba sobre sus frágiles y patéticos cuerpos y quebraba cada uno de sus huesos.

Un monstruo, eso había sido, entre tantos otros. En aquel entonces, se había preguntado, ¿por qué él?, ¿por qué era el único que tenía que pasar por todo lo que había pasado?, ¿por qué monstruo?. No lo sabía, al menos no lo había hecho en aquel entonces. Solo había percibido las miradas de horror, repulsión y rechazo; solo había oído los susurros de los padres ordenándoles a sus hijos que se alejaran de él; solo había escuchado la palabra "monstruo" una y otra vez. Su padre mismo, lo había llamada de esa forma en una ocasión (o más de una, ya no lo recordaba). _Vete a casa, monstruo_. Y como resultado de ello lo había mandado a asesinar. _Error._ Eso había sido él, el error de su padre. El error de la aldea. La bestia. El monstruo. De niño, se había preguntado de donde venían los monstruos, y porque era él uno de ellos. A la tierna de edad de seis, había comprendido que solo es posible el surgimiento de monstruos a partir de otros monstruos. Había arribado a la razonable conclusión de que solo los monstruos podían crear monstruos. Entonces, su padre debía ser uno de ellos. O, al menos, debía haberlo sido. Al igual que su madre. Pero quizá estaba pensando demasiado en el asunto. Si, quizá estaba racionalizando demasiado –ahora que podía, cuando el instinto asesino ya no era capaz de obnubilarle la razón-; pero no podía evitar pensar que estaba en lo cierto, o lo más próximo a ello.

Abandonando con pasos acompasados la habitación, se retiró de su recámara y hacia el que se había convertido en su despacho. Como legítimo Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena se le había otorgado un lugar propio para que pudiera ejercer su cargo, y –como todo en Suna- lucía monocromático, con ese color arenisco que era característico de todas las infraestructuras de la aldea. Además de ello, y como toda habitación que él habitaba, carecía de decorado alguno. A excepción de una maceta blanca con una planta en su interior, que había colocado Temari sobre su escritorio cuando él había asumido el cargo. Por lo demás, carecía de fotos y cuadros de cualquier tipo.

Deteniéndose de pie frente a la ventana, observó con los brazos detrás de la espalda la aldea. Siguiendo con su mirada inexpresiva el movimiento de las personas que iban y venían ajetreadas. En silencio, examinó sus expresiones y sus modismos. No era lo más intrigante del mundo, debía admitir, y no proporcionaba demasiado a su intento de comprensión de vínculos pero era algo en lo que pasar el tiempo cuando no había demasiado que hacer. Seguro, era lógico que en una aldea poblada como aquella siempre hubiera algo que hacer, pero aquel día era diferente. Un punto de inflexión se diría, en la historia de Sunagakure. Para él, un punto en un calendario ajado, nada más. Por eso, se había resignado a permanecer en su despacho el resto de la tarde, no porque él fuera cobarde –porque no lo era y nunca lo había sido-, sino porque, para Gaara, no había motivo alguno para hacerlo. Y sabía que nadie se atrevería a disturbarlo aquel día, ni siquiera sus hermanos, por lo que tenía garantizado el silencio de la habitación para disfrutar de un instante en soledad. Era cierto, en verdad, que había optado por seguir el camino de los lazos, había optado por una vida unida a su aldea y a sus habitantes, como había decidido tras su combate con Uzumaki Naruto, y se había apegado a ello, a sus palabras. Había trabajado duro, para ser reconocido, ya no como una amenaza, sino como el Kazekage de la aldea de la Arena. Pero aún se consideraba una persona retraída y atesoraba cuantos momentos de soledad podía. En parte, porque estos servían para despejar su cabeza de sus deberes cotidianos. Además, no tenía intención alguna de ir a dar sus respetos por _aquel_ hombre. Aún si le había dado la vida, y aún si era y había sido el cuarto Kazekage de la aldea, no veía motivos para hacerlo. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, nunca lo había considerado familia –de hecho, nunca había considerado el concepto familia en general-, y tal y como le había dicho a Kankuro una vez, si alguno de ellos se interponía en su camino él los mataría sin miramientos. Para él, ellos no habían sido nada. Y si bien Kankuro y Temari habían modificado su modo de verlo, y habían alcanzado un estatus similar al de familia a causa de sus recientes vínculos con él, su padre no había tenido el mismo privilegio y nunca lo tendría. Fallecido, solo era el cuarto Kazekage. Para Gaara, una mancha más en la historia de Suna; plagada de métodos utilitaristas y egoístas basados en una visión repugnante del mundo, la misma visión que lo había convertido en el monstruo que había sido. Además, aquel día sería también el aniversario –por así decirlo, porque no había nada realmente que conmemorar-, de su invasión a Konoha. En efecto, para él había sido un día provechoso, una ocasión fortuita, el cruzarse con Uzumaki Naruto en medio de todo el caos y de todas las personas que podrían haberse cruzado en su camino; pero no creía que debiera, de todas formas, recordarse nada. No, para él su padre era un extraño como tantos otros que lo habían contemplado con ojos de frialdad, pero que había logrado salirse con la suya y permanecer vivo. De niño, sin embargo, lo había intentado. Y quizá lo había intentado demasiado porque algo se había roto en su interior, en algún punto. Pero nada había terminado de colapsar hasta que este mandó a Yashamaru a asesinarlo. Luego de aquello, el muy cobarde –porque eso era todo lo que había sido su padre- había dejado de enviarle asesinos viendo que finalmente se había convertido en lo que él le había estado diciendo que era todo ese tiempo. En un monstruo, en un arma definitiva de gran utilidad. Y de la misma forma había muerto, cobardemente, miserablemente en una fosa a las afueras de Konoha, traicionado por la escoria en la que había confiado para invadir la aldea oculta del país del fuego. Tanto así que nadie se había percatado de nada, hasta que habían encontrado su desagradable cuerpo en estado de putrefacción. Pero todo aquello no podría haberle importado menos a Gaara. Temari y Kankuro, eran otro tema.

Personalmente, él no los había visto llorar a su padre; ni siquiera tras la noticia, pero sabía –de todas formas- que ambos eran demasiado orgullosos para manifestar algo de tal similitud, más aún mediante el llanto. Por eso, no estaba seguro de qué sentían ambos, porque para ellos había sido distinto. De hecho, aún recordaba la primera vez que ambos –cautos y temerosos, como solían serlo cuando él era inestable- se habían acercado a preguntarle si estaba bien que fueran a darle sus respetos a su fallecido padre; y lo habían hecho temiendo que él les rompiera el cuello por tan solo siquiera preguntar. En otra época, probablemente, eso sería exactamente lo que habría hecho, los habría rodeado con arena y habría quebrado sus nucas en cuestión de instantes; pero tras su combate con Naruto había decidido intentar llegar a formar una especie de vínculo que no fuera mediante el odio y el asesinato. Y estaba seguro que si los mataba a ambos jamás lograría tal cometido. Además, siendo honesto consigo mismo, no le importaba; siempre que no esperaran que él los acompañara, pero, por supuesto, ninguno de los dos se había atrevido siquiera a sugerirlo. Y estaba bien, era un acuerdo tácito entre los tres que carecía de la necesidad de palabras.

Por la ventana, y desde la distancia, observó el grupo de personas congregadas alrededor de una piedra memorial, rindiendo sus respetos a la persona que esa piedra representaba. Entre la muchedumbre, pudo diferenciar a sus dos hermanos. Temari y Kankuro, como siempre, vistiendo de negro. _Apropiado_, pensó, dado que se trataba de un luto. El resto, por supuesto, vestía de igual forma. En él, sin embargo, lo único negro eran sus intensas ojeras; las cuales si pudiera hacer desaparecer lo haría con gusto. Ahora que lo pensaba, resultaba irónico que fuera por culpa de ese hombro que esas aureolas amoratadas estuvieran allí en primer lugar; y que eso fuera lo único apropiado para un luto, que hubiera en él.

Depositando una flor, más por inercia que por otra cosa, Temari regresó a su lugar junto a su hermano. Este, inmóvil, contemplaba de reojo y en la distancia, la pequeña ventana redonda que pertenecía al despacho del actual Kazekage. La rubia, preocupada, bajó la mirada —¿Crees que Gaara este bien?

El marionetista volvió la vista al frente, sin siquiera mirar a su hermana. Todo rastro de su humor habitual desvanecido en el ambiente —Gaara es fuerte —y él, más que nadie quizá, lo sabía. Lo había sabido desde esa vez en que su hermano menor le había confiado su deseo de aspirar a ser Kazekage. Kankuro sabía, y era perfectamente conciente, que en el pasado había sido todo menos un hermano mayor para él; aún cuando incontables veces le había demandado que le hiciera caso y dejara de ser tan egoísta, como en el bosque maldito, durante el examen chuunin, cuando le había ordenado que se olvidara de matar a los otros dos shinobi de la lluvia, dado que ya tenían los dos pergaminos, para poder ir a la torre. Sin embargo, y con los años, había aprendido a ver y había logrado comprender un poco más y ambos –tanto él como Temari- estaban dispuestos a arriesgar su vida por Gaara. De hecho, las ocasiones no habían faltado en el pasado. Siendo Sasori una de ellas.

Temari, volviendo a observar la piedra, asintió —Lo se.

Una tercera persona, que también permanecía allí reunida alrededor de la piedra memoria en honor al cuarto Kazekage, observó con tristeza los alrededores en busca de la presencia del que una vez había sido el hijo menor de este. No obstante, este no se encontraba por ninguna parte y no parecía que fuera a hacer acto de presencia tampoco. En la distancia, en la pequeña ventana circular que pertenecía al despacho del quinto, pudo ver una cabellera escarlata, como una pequeña flama en medio del desierto.

X

Poco a poco, observó como las distintas personas –todas vestidas de negro- comenzaban a marcharse y a dispersarse. En el cielo, sobre la línea imaginaria del horizonte, el sol acababa de descender así como había empezado a suceder bruscamente con la temperatura también. Sin embargo, el firmamento aún conservaba los trazos anaranjados y rojizos propios del atardecer. Sin nubes en el cielo, el panorama era fácil de contemplar. Y sin la distracción del grupo de personas, Gaara se permitió un instante de paz cerrando los ojos. No pudo prever, desgraciadamente, el filtrado de ciertos pensamientos y recuerdos. _Fue una orden. Me ordenó matarte. Tu padre... Kazekage-sama. _Lo sabía, aún cuando había vuelto a llorar por ello, Gaara había sabido que era él quien estaba detrás de todas aquellas personas que continuaban acercándose con el fin de terminar su vida. Su miserable existencia. Error, lo habían llamado todos ellos. El error de su pasado que debía ser eliminado. _¿Mi padre...? ¿Padre? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué yo? _Se había convertido, sin siquiera poder comprender porque, en la atrocidad que no habían esperado ni deseado. _Tú naciste con el Shukaku de la Arena, y luego fuiste observado como un conejillo de indias, Gaara-sama. Pero ya no podías controlar el poder del alma viviente, Shukaku, y eras incapaz de manipular la arena a tu voluntad... tu existencia se estimaba como un peligro a la aldea. Antes de que eso sucediera..._ Si, lo comprendía. Pero, ¿acaso era monstruo por haber nacido de esa forma, aún cuando él no quería serlo? ¿Lo era a pesar de que él nunca había optado por ello? ¿Acaso los monstruos podían amar o solo estaba reservado para ellos odiar y ser odiado? No lo sabía, pero parecía ser la segunda. _Odio_. Si, eso había optado por profesar hacia la raza humana. Hacia aquellos que decían que había algo mal en él, algo que iba contra natura. Eso había creído que era, un monstruo, un arma, hasta encontrarlo a _él_. Y, al final del día, no había sido más que otro quebrado humano en aquel jodido mundo. Otro niño perdido que se había descarriado. Naruto se lo había hecho ver hasta que no se había podido volver a levantar sin ayuda de sus hermanos. Y eso había sido más que suficiente. Para él lo había sido.

Había comprendido algo, que un monstruo solo podía ser creado por otro monstruo. Y si su padre no había sido capaz de amar, capaz de amarlo; si había sido capaz de sacrificar a su esposa sin miramientos por traer _algo_ como él al mundo –siendo conciente de ello-, entonces él debía ser un monstruo también. Uno respetado y admirado y venerado hipócritamente por las mismas personas que lo habían hecho a él lo que era. Pero Gaara estaba de acuerdo en una cosa, su padre y él –ambos- a pesar de su enajenación y sus diferencias, tenían algo en común; su devoción a la aldea. Y era irónico que él hubiera terminado sucediéndolo. Por lo demás, no tenían nada en común, nada más que el lazo de sangre que los había unido. En definitiva, todo se reducía a eso.

Aún de pie en la ventana, contempló –ladeando a duras penas la cabeza- de reojo en dirección a la puerta. Por un instante había oído un leve golpeteo, pero no parecía lógico. Kankuro y Temari no aparecerían por donde se encontrara él, no aquel día. Oyendo nuevamente el golpeteo, tuvo que confirmar que en efecto había oído bien la primera vez. Sin apartar la vista de los techos de la aldea, y con voz indiferente, dijo —Adelante.

Un crujido tímido lo alertó de la entrada de alguien más a la habitación. Por un instante, aguardó la jactanciosa voz de Kankuro, la calma pero asertiva voz de Temari, o la prudencia y experiencia de Baki. Esperó, incluso, la voz anciana de algún miembro del concejo que fuera a reprocharle su ausencia en la aldea; pues parecían siempre dispuestos a cuestionarlo por ser alguien de joven edad. Y si Gaara tuviera humor, probablemente lo habría encontrado gracioso, el que ancianos tradicionalistas y ortodoxos que no conocían el verdadero dolor del mundo quisieran explicarle a él los modos de este. Pero ya no optaba por romper los huesos de aquellos que lo contradecían por lo que se limitaba a oír lo que tenían que decir en silencio, siempre y cuando no amenazaran lo que él tenía como prospecto de aldea. Sus métodos e ideales que había moldeado a los de Naruto y que defendería, junto con la persona que el rubio era, hasta que su vida concluyera. Principalmente, porque este había sido su primer vínculo. Y porque creía, sin lugar a dudas, que Naruto era lo que el mundo necesitaba para cambiar su rumbo.

Sin embargo, no se trataba de ninguna de esas personalidades, sino de una voz femenina familiar, pero una que no oía tan a menudo. No desde que había sido ascendido a Kage —Kazekage-sama...

Ladeando la cabeza nuevamente, observó a la recién llegada con el semblante inexpresivo. Como siempre, y tal y como lo recordaba, su cabello era corto y castaño. Y sus ojos negros, que con los años habían perdido la timidez que había visto en ella cuando la había conocido, revelaban vivacidad. Aunque esta vez, sin embargo, parecían algo más opacos y circunspectos —Matsuri, ¿qué haces aquí?

—Yo... lamento si lo importuno Kazekage-sama.

Una vez más, la reiteración del título causó un desplazamiento en el interior de su mente, y los recuerdos que momentos antes le habían invadido la cabeza retornaron así como todas las veces en que su padre lo había llamado monstruo o error. Aquel particular día, el título no sonaba de igual manera. Le recordaba demasiado, demasiado de lo que Gaara no quería recordar.

—Preferiría que me llames por mi nombre.

Esto, por alguna razón que el pelirrojo fue incapaz de comprender, causó cierta expresión de alegría en ella. Cierta expresión de contento que no pasó desapercibida para él. Matsuri, desde el inicio, había sido desconcertante, optando por él cuando nadie más lo había hecho; a pesar de que Gaara se había rehusado a sonreír como le había dicho Temari que hiciera. De hecho, aún cuando todos habían dado un paso atrás y lo habían bordeado para llegar a sus hermanos, ella había permanecido de pie, inmóvil, frente a él. E incluso luego, en ningún momento había manifestado rechazo hacia su persona; lo cual hubiera sido natural, dado que ella lo había conocido con el demonio aún en su interior.

—Esta bien... —sonrió ligeramente—. Gaara-sama.

Esta vez, sin embargo, se volvió a ella y recostándose ligeramente contra la pared cruzó sus brazos frente a su pecho, aguardando que Matsuri continuara. No era una pose demandante, ni un gesto de tal naturaleza tampoco, y el hecho de que su semblante permaneciera inexpresivo concordaba con ello. Aún así, por alguna razón, este gesto de él causó en ella una expresión curiosa. Una que al chico tampoco pasó desapercibido. Inmóvil y serio, la observó desplazar el peso de su cuerpo de un pie al otro y al primer pie de regreso. Por alguna razón, Matsuri parecía estar buscando palabras que no podía encontrar.

Como pudo, finalmente, dijo —No lo vi allá abajo, Kazekage-sama... Gaara-sama... por eso...

De reojo, Gaara observó por la ventana y hacia la piedra memorial. Luego volvió su vista a la castaña frente a él, la cual continuaba mirándolo en silencio. Se preguntó, una vez más, porque estaría ella allí. Aquel día, ni siquiera Temari y Kankuro se habían atrevido a pasar por su despacho y estaba seguro que no lo harían. Pero ella, ella había llegado y tocado la puerta, ¿solo para ver qué había sucedido con él? ¿Aún a pesar de que nadie más había querido hacerlo? No lo entendía. No la comprendía a ella. Desde el día cero, Matsuri lo había desencajado completamente. No solo porque había hecho siempre lo menos esperado –porque de hecho sí lo había hecho- sino porque lo había hecho cuando menos lo había esperado. Habría creído posible, concebible incluso, que alguien hubiera optado acercarse a él cuando el Shukaku había desaparecido de su interior. De hecho, ese había sido el caso para muchas personas, muchas de ellas se había aproximado a estimarlo como Kazekage desde entonces. Pero no ella, ella se había acercado a él cuando aún era un monstruo, cuando aún el demonio estaba en su interior, cuando nadie más había querido. En esta ocasión, era lo mismo. Porque no, no era poco habitual que Matsuri se acercara a él. De hecho, eventualmente aparecía con Temari ayudándola a cargar pilas y pilas de papeles hasta su despacho, por razones que él desconocía, pues ese no era el deber de ella. E inclusive aparecía en otras ocasiones aisladas. Y eso lo habría entendido. Al menos, no habría salido de la rutina. Pero esto no. No lo comprendía. No cuando ella había aparecido el día en que nadie más había querido acercarse a él, por una razón u otra.

Por eso, por esa razón, se encontró respondiéndole su pregunta —Nunca lo consideré familia.

Matsuri, entristecida, asintió y bajó la cabeza; sopesando las palabras de él. Su voz, su tono, su semblante, todo había permanecido inexpresivo al momento de dar la respuesta. En ningún momento, su voz se había quebrado, en ningún instante, había sonado de alguna manera afectado o triste. De hecho, no había sonado de ninguna forma; aún cuando la respuesta había sido algo sumamente triste, él no había manifestado tal cosa.

—Yo... —y deseó por un instante que las cosas hubieran sido distintas. Que la vida de él hubiera resultado distinta. Si hubiera podido, sido conciente, quizá haría hecho algo, pues recordaba a su madre alejándola de él una vez que lo habían cruzado en la aldea. Pero en aquel entonces, Matsuri no había comprendido. Nadie había comprendido— lamento haber preguntado, se que no era asunto mío.

Endureciendo ligeramente su mirada, Gaara clavó sus ojos en ella, alzando una de sus manos con la cual cubrió el kanji tallado en su carne por él mismo, mientras sus dedos se escurrían entre sus propios cabellos del color de la sangre. Había días, aunque Gaara aún no había descubierto el patrón, en que aquella herida le causaba ciertas molestias. No era dolor, o si lo era, era tan nimio –en comparación con lo que lo había creado- que no se sentía como tal. Parecía más bien una molestia. Pero había un hecho, Matsuri –aún cuando lo había conocido con el Shukaku en su interior- no lo había conocido previamente a Naruto. Y se preguntó entonces cómo reaccionaría ella si él repitiera en voz alta lo que en esa época él había pensado de los que decían ser su familiar —Tuvo suerte de no cruzarse en mi camino —musitó, parcamente.

Ante esto, la observó alzar la vista a él. Pero tras decir aquello, Gaara suspiró y deslizó lentamente su mano hacia abajo, hasta dejarla colgando a un lado de su cuerpo. En silencio, le sostuvo la mirada unos instantes, notando que la intensidad de sus propios ojos la estaban incomodado. No obstante, y para su sorpresa, a chica dio un tentativo paso hacia él, y luego otro y otro, hasta cruzar la habitación y quedar dejante suyo. No muy cerca, de modo que no invadía su espacio personal, pero tampoco lo suficientemente lejos como para huir si de repente él decidía regresar a sus viejas prácticas. Y fue eso, exactamente, lo que lo dislocó aún más. Matsuri acababa de ponerse en la línea, a una perfecta distancia para que él pudiera tocarla con su arena, si así lo deseba. _¿Está bien que tu vayas conmigo?_. Aquella vez, cuando había optado por él, Gaara la había cuestionado. Indudablemente, extrañado. Sin embargo, su respuesta había sido sincera, aún a pesar de las miradas que sus propios pares le estaban dedicando, catalogándola probablemente de demente, o quizá de suicida, por hacer lo que estaba haciendo, lo había sido. _Si, por favor_. Y se preguntó entonces si huiría esta vez, si él forzaba sus límites... ¿saldría ella corriendo? ¿Reconocería el monstruo que había sido? ¿Se alejaría y optaría por mantener la distancia bajo una apariencia de cordialidad, como todos los demás?

—¿G-Gaara-sama...? —lo cuestionó, nerviosa, observando los dedos de la mano derecha de él comenzar a plegarse y extenderse lenta y meticulosamente. Con un suave "¡plop!" el corcho que cubría el hoyo de la calabaza cayó y de este comenzó a manar arenar como si se tratara de agua.

Concentrándose en la manipulación de la arena, dijo sin siquiera manifestar nada —No te muevas.

Y, en respuesta, ella se tensó. Bajando la mirada, contempló los granos unirse y separarse, y zigzaguear en dirección a ella, sintiendo su respiración ligeramente más superficial. En algún momento que no había sido capaz de percibir, su corazón había empezado a golpearse una y otra vez contra sus costillas, como queriendo quebrarlas. Y, por su descubierta frente, comenzaban a rodar pequeñas gotas perladas de sudor frío. Los ojos de Gaara, instintivamente, se posaron en la contracción de la garganta de ella, en un intento de tragar saliva. Su boca, por supuesto, parecía ahora más árida que la misma arena que se acercaba a ella lenta y tortuosamente.

Metódicamente, el pelirrojo curvó un par de sus dedos y extendió otros mientras giraba la mano en dirección a ella, haciendo que la arena comenzara a elevarse a modo de partículas esparcidas en el espacio. ¿Por qué estaba haciendo aquello? No sabía, no tenía idea. Había sido una ocurrencia, un momento de irracionalidad que le había comandado a actuar de esa forma. Pero_ tenía _que hacerlo, por alguna razón que no comprendía, no se podía detener. Necesitaba evaluar sus límites, y quizá comprender el porque detrás de sus acciones. Con Naruto, las cosas habían sido más simples, pues así era él. Simple, y franco y directo. Y había optado por gritarle la verdad y echársela al rostro para echar por tierra todas las creencias que hasta el momento había sostenido. Y lo había logrado, con simples métodos de persuasión coercitiva, con un puñetazo y un cabezazo, lo había terminado de derribar y desmoronar. Pero Matsuri no. Con ella no podía llegar al asunto, era como si siguiera bordeándolo una y otra vez, pero sin ser capaz de ver el centro.

Observando las delicadas líneas del rostro de ella tensarse, consideró un instante detenerse, pero al parecer ya no había vuelta atrás porque su cuerpo estaba decidido a obrar de esa forma. De todas formas, ella podía huir si lo quisiera. Podría dar media vuelta y correr de regreso a la aldea gritando monstruo y, quizá, como en esas trilladas películas de terror los aldeanos vendrían con antorchas y tridentes a buscarlo. No sería una novedad, en el pasado lo habían hecho. Lo habían desplazado e ignorado y habían rechazado su existencia. Pero no con tonterías como fue y objetos contundentes –aunque eso también lo habían intentado, al menos los asesinos que su padre había enviado. Entre ellos Yashamaru- sino con algo peor. Indiferencia. Soledad. Y sabía que se estaba arriesgándose nuevamente a eso. Pero, aún así, no se podía mover. Lo único que podía hacer, era continuar manipulando la arena, hasta alcanzarla o hasta que algo se encendiera en la mente de ella y huyera.

Y finalmente lo hizo, la arena la alcanzó. Sus pequeños granos danzando en el aire y rozando allí donde su piel estuviera descubierta. Pero Matsuri no se marchó, tal y como Gaara había previsto, sino que cerró los ojos permitiéndose sentir el contacto áspero de la arena contra ella. Permitiéndose sentir el contacto indirecto que él estaba estableciendo. Y fue entonces el turno de él de tensarse, más aún al verla abrir los ojos y dar otro paso –entre medio de la arena que flotaba- decidida hacia él. E, igual de tentativamente que antes, extendió una mano hacia el chico. A modo de reflejo, su mano derecha abandonó el control de la arena y se alzó hasta sujetar la mano de ella. Los pequeños granos cayeron inmediatamente inermes contra el suelo.

—¿Qué haces? —la cuestionó, sintiendo como si la mano de ella le quemara en el interior de la suya. Por mucho tiempo, no había sentido ningún tipo de contacto humano, pues la arena lo había protegido. Tras la pérdida del Shukaku, sin embargo, había sido menos dificultoso el establecer tal tipo de contacto. De hecho, aquel día que había regresado a la vida, había sido capaz de estrechar la mano de Naruto. Pero esto, esto era completamente distinto. Y no estaba seguro de si le agradaba o no, pues lo confundía y lo desconcertaba como nada ni nadie lo había hecho en mucho tiempo. Al menos no desde su combate con el rubio.

Sonrojada, Matsuri bajó la mirada al pecho de él en lugar de contemplar su rostro —Lo siento, Gaara-sama.

Pero cuando intentó retirar la mano él no se lo permitió. De hecho, Gaara permanecía absorto contemplando su agarre en ella. Tras unos instantes de intentar acomodar sus pensamientos, completamente en vano, volvió su mirada llena de caos a ella —¿Por qué estas aquí Matsuri? —su tono árido y ligeramente demandante. Pero esa no había sido su intención. Simplemente estaba evitando que su mente se cayera a pedazos, que se desmoronara a causa de ella y de su dislocante comportamiento.

Avergonzada, pero clavando los ojos en los de él, dijo —Porque quiero estar aquí...

¿Por qué? Nadie ansiaba su compañía, nadie lo había hecho nunca. Nadie deseaba estar demasiado cerca de él, peligrosamente cerca de él. Nadie elegía estar con él por encima de nada más. No tenía sentido. Matsuri no tenía sentido. Pero sentido es todo lo que dejó de tener la situación cuando algo cálido y suave se estrelló contra los labios de él. Con los ojos abiertos, Gaara observó el rostro el rostro de ella próximo al suyo, sintiendo una especia de opresión en su pecho al instante en que lo hizo. ¿Era dolor? ¿Acaso estaba retornando, regresando a una etapa previa? No, no era eso. Si bien identificaba en aquella sensación perturbadoras similitudes con el odio y el dolor, estaba seguro de poder diferir que no se trataba de aquello. En absoluto. Era otra cosa, algo completamente distinto y a la vez intranquilizadoramente igual. Era _algo_, no sabía que, pero por alguna razón no podía apartarse. Era magnético, casi gravitante, y lo forzaba a caer. Demandante, devolvió el impacto con más fuerza, cerrando los ojos y permaneciendo inmóvil, sin atreverse a mover un dedo. Ante esto, la oyó soltar un pequeño gemido e inmediatamente se separó de ella, habiendo creído dañarla. No sería la primera vez, después de todo, que dañaría algo sin realmente quererlo. Después de todo, ¿no era eso lo que hacía un monstruo? ¿Dañar? ¿Romper? ¿Manchar? ¿Corromper?

—Lo siento, ¿hice algo mal? —susurró ella. Y él la observó como si fuera lo más ilógico del mundo. Y lo era, evidentemente. Algo debía estar mal con ella. Muy mal.

Retrocediendo un paso, y recobrando su semblante inexpresivo, musitó —No creo que debieras estar aquí, Matsuri.

Pero la joven solo negó con su cabeza —Si quiere que me marche, Gaara-sama, lo haré... pero si esta bien, me gustaría quedarme.

_Yo... No quiero estar solo nunca más._ Cerrando un instante los ojos, conservó la calma. La situación lo estaba desbordando así como lo estaba haciendo Matsuri, quien continuaba yendo en contra de todo lo que él creía y había creído. Por eso, y porque no podía aclarar sus pensamientos por cuenta propia, la cuestionó —¿Por qué?

—Porque... yo no creo que sea un monstruo.

Y no lo hacía. En verdad, no lo creía. Podían decir muchas cosas de él, y podían contarle cientos de sus más siniestras hazañas de su pasado –y ella las creería todas pues sabía que eran ciertas-, pero aún así Matsuri era incapaz de apartarse de Gaara. Era incapaz de renunciar a él. Porque él no era el monstruo, sino era el monstruo que habían hecho de él. La aldea, ella misma quizá, había contribuido. Y quería hacerlo todo desaparecer, pero no podía. No podía hacer desaparecer los errores de su pasado, así como él no podía hacer desaparecer el suyo, porque era parte de ellos. Pero podía hacer algo, aún si en el pasado lo había sumido en la soledad, Matsuri podía hacer algo. Podía asegurarse que en el futuro no volviera a estar solo. Nunca más.


End file.
